Li-ion and/or Li-ion polymer cells typically include a first conductive terminal (conventionally referred to as a "current collector"), an anode adjacent the current collector, a separator layer, a cathode layer and a second current collector adjacent the cathode layer. The anode current collectors are typically formed of copper foil or copper mesh and are disposed within the cell to be in contact with the anode layer. The surface contact resistance and surface adhesion between the copper current collectors and the anode layer play a significant role on the performance of the Li-ion and/or Li-ion polymer cell.
The present invention provides a surface treatment for copper current collectors that modifies the surface properties thereof to improve battery performance.